


Dance of the Sugarplums

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Dance of the Sugarplums

Ron glanced nervously at Hermione as he guided her down the long aisle to the last empty seats in the room. She smoothed her robes, a deep blue that he noticed matched his eyes, as she sat, leaning back in the seat, her gaze locked on the opaque ceiling above.

The noise died and the air above them shimmered, dissolved until the entire clear arc was covered with the glide and sparking light of the fairies as they danced, spinning and twirling and colliding in glorious bursts of color.

Her fingers twined with his. "It's the most lovely ballet, Ron."


End file.
